


Ouch

by ChubbyBunny28



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Dealing With Loss, Light Angst, M/M, Post Shoyo game, miyagi being miyagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyBunny28/pseuds/ChubbyBunny28
Summary: The last thing Kenji Fujima should be worrying about after Shoyo's heart-crushing defeat is Shohoku's point-guard, Miyagi Ryota.





	Ouch

The last thing Kenji Fujima should be worrying about after Shoyo's heart-crushing defeat is Shohoku's point-guard, Miyagi Ryota.

But both his and Sakuragi's combined weight slammed on Miyagi's small 5'6" cm body from point blank was concerning. Fujima remembers the thud, Miyagi's gasp from all the air escaping his lungs, the cracking bones, and the recoil from Miyagi's head when he hit the wooden floor, the poor 2nd year could've gotten a concussion.

It couldn't have been that bad, as Miyagi still played well for the rest of the game.

Whether it was his subconscious responsibility from being a both a coach and one of the best point guards in Kanagawa Prefecture, or just a simple urge for a 3rd year to take care of a 2nd year, or perhaps the plain concern for another basketball players condition, Fujima was going to see if Miyagi was okay.

Walking over to the Shohoku locker room, Fujima bumps into a certain someone with curly brown hair.

"Oh, sorry." Miyagi says dismissively, then starts walking past Fujima.

"Ah, Miyagi!" Fujima exclaims, following the 2nd year. "Mind if we talk?"

"Sure?" Miyagi says, somewhat unsure of what he was getting into.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." Fujima beams and Miyagi is still unsure of what to think.

"You'll be going against Kainan next, aren't you?" Fujima continues.

"We are?" Miyagi says thoughtfully and Fujima nods.

"I've, kinda been looking forward to it, you know?" Fujima says.

"Oh yeah, you have that whole rivalry with..." Miyagi slowly cuts himself off, and then, in realization, whispers, "I'll be going against Maki."

Fujima simply nods politely as Miyagi sighs.

"Tch, I beat you didn't I? Well, I guess this my chance to prove I'm the best point guard in Kanagawa Prefecture." Miyagi says confidently, and Fujima cringes.

"Let's now get ahead of ourselves here," Fujima says, not willing to give up his title just yet, "Anyways, you took quite the fall this game didn't you?"

"What're you-" Miyagi's memory flashes back to the moment of impact and pouts.

"Yeah, I did, but hey, you did too." Miyagi says, "You were kinda the one that fell on top of me."

"I'm fine, I had a crash pad. But you hit your head pretty hard Miyagi. You should check that out." Fujima recommends.

"I've had worse." Miyagi says, mind drifting back to the Mitsui incident.

"RYO-CHIN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BENCH WARMER?" Sakuragi shouts at Miyagi, and Miyagi sheepishly smiles. 

By then, they are out of the stadium, meeting up with the rest of Shohoku.

"Ignore him Fujima," Miyagi says greeting Fujima goodbye, "Good game. Wanna go 1 on 1 someday?"

"Sure." Fujima says, dismissing Miyagi.

"YOU IDIOT!" Akagi shouts at Sakuragi, and the Shohoku basketball team are in their own world again.

Fujima sighs and walks back to the stadium.

In truth, seeing Miyagi off wasn't the only reason Fujima escorted Miyagi out.

He wanted to see the team that beat Shoyo one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist lol


End file.
